


You Never Can Tell

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [13]
Category: House MD
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for Fall From Grace. A little later on the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 103. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 13, 2011. 
> 
> Song title prompt from [](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/)**sakinow** : c'est la vie. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Dominika spent her first night as a married woman wondering what she’d done wrong.

She heard him talking on the phone. Very fast and very angry. She didn’t understand all of it, but a few words made perfect sense.

“Then why didn’t you stop me?”

A few minutes later House was leaving, kissing her on the forehead and saying he’d see her in the morning.

“Dr. Cuddy?” she asked, mostly out of curiosity, plus some apprehension for her green card.

It was too dark to see, but she heard House let out a slow sigh.

And then he was gone.


End file.
